Setharyen Aschenschwinge/Erlebnisse
Grabräuber Seth stand reglos vor dem aufklaffenden Maul der Höhle in der Felwand vor ihm. Dunkelheit hatte sich über das karge, vegetationsarme Tal gelegt und schien dem Leichentuch der Nacht gleich auf die Gemüter der tierischen und humanoiden Bewohner des Ödlandes zu drücken. Der dunkel gekleidete Elf war nicht mehr als ein dunkler Schatten vor der Düsternis des Höhleneingangs. Ein kehliges Knurren schallte über die Ebene und einige Geier stoben von der Felswand in die Höhe. Beruhigend summend streckte Seth die Hand zur Seite aus und strich dem dort lauernden Teufelsjäger über den Hals. Ein Tentakel des Dämons wanderte an den Fingern des Blutelfen hoch, der den Versuch mit einem Aufzucken von Magie unterband. Jaulend ließ der beschworene Dämon seine Glieder fallen und kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Irgendwo hinter dem im Tal ruhig daliegenden Dorf heulte ein Wolf und Seth schien das als Signal zu verstehen, denn er trat mit über das vertrocknete Gras raschelnder Robe auf die Höhle zu, begleitet vom lautlos neben ihm her gleitenden Schatten seines Dämons. Jegliches Licht schien vom dunklen, feuchten Höhlengestein geschluckt zu werden und bereits nach einigen Metern konnte Seth die eigene, bleiche Hand vor Augen nicht mehr erkennen. Flackerndes Licht erhellte die Züge des Elfen und warf zuckende Schatten an die Höhlenwände, als Seth eine rasch wachsende Flamme entzündete. Kurz huschte das Licht über die Tentakel des neben ihm entlang schleichenden Dämonen, dessen ständig ertönendes Knurren durch die Gänge hallte. Langsam mischte sich ein Rauschen wie von Wasser in die Geräuschkulisse der Höhle. Die Luft wurde immer feuchter und drückte schwer auf die Nase und die Lungen des unbeirrt voranschreitenden Blutelfen, als wolle Azeroth selbst den ungebetenen Besucher in den Eingeweiden der Welt ersticken. Das Licht des Feuers erhellte den Boden des steinernen Ganges vor den Füßen des Elfen und enthüllte graue Pfützen in Vertiefungen des Felsens. Nahe den sich drohend über den Sin'dorei beugenden Wänden ragten die kahlen Finger von Stalagtiten aus der Decke, an denen fortlaufend Wasser hinunterrann und leise in die Pfützen tropfte - das Echo dessen setzte sich von den Wänden zurückgeworfen fort. Einige Meter vor dem Elfen fiel der Gang rapide ab und führte tiefer ins Innere der Erde. Nachdem der Dämonenbeschwörer kurz gerastet hatte, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Mit jedem Schritt wurde das Rauschen von Wasser lauter und intensiver, bis es selbst das Knurren des Teufelsjägers überdeckte. Seth beschleunigte seine Schritte und achtete kaum auf den ihm hastig folgenden Dämonen, der beinahe gegen seinen Herren geprallt wäre, als dieser von einem Moment auf den anderen erstarrte. Die Flamme erlosch im heulenden Wind, der durch die riesige Halle fegte, die sich vor dem Elfen auftat. Unglaublich hoch wanden sich die Felswände zu einer gewölbten Decke, die Seth erst erkannte, als eine graue Wolke den klaren Mond enthüllte, dessen silbernes Licht in das Gewölbe flutete und die Schatten lüftete. Anscheinend befand sich der Hexenmeister in einem der riesigen Krater, die wie Orgelpfeifen die Oberfläche mit dem Höhlensystem Azeroths verbanden. Keine Pflanzen wuchsen in diesem Gewölbe, der Fels schien selbst für die zähen Gewächse des Ödlandes zu widerstandsfähig. In der Mitte der Halle schossen die unbändigen Wasser eines unterirdischen Flusses durch das Gewölbe, die sich im Laufe der Zeit ein Bett in den Fels gegraben hatten. Eine breite Brücke, die in ihrer Sauberkeit nicht an diesen Ort passen wollte, spannte ihren Bogen über das Gewässer. Als der Elf am Ufer stand, starrte er auf die nun ohrenbetäubend laut rauschenden Fluten. Es war nicht immer möglich, die trotz der reißenden Wasser starr im Flussbett liegenden Leichen zu erhaschen, und doch ruhte Seths Blick auf einer von eben diesen - und sein Blick wurde blinzelnd erwidert, ehe er im Wasser ruhende Wiedergänger hinter einem weißen Rauschen der Gischt verschwand. Der Blutelf wandte sich ohne erkennbare Überraschung ab und trat an die Brücke. Diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen mit den Untoten - sie waren umsonst, würde doch jemand, der in den Fluss fiel, von seiner grausamen Gewalt fortgetragen, an den Felsen am Rand der Halle zerschmettert werden. Ein flaches Steinbecken erhob sich wie aus dem Felsen geschlagen am Ende der Brücke und Seth trat an dieses heran, strich mit der flachen Handfläche für einen Moment über den ebenen Stein. Er sah sich langsam um und hob dann einen Stein vom Boden, warf ihn. Er flog... und flog... und fiel... und fiel durch den Stein der Brücke hindurch, wo er mit einem dank der rauen Masse des Wassers kaum erkennbaren Platschen in den Fluss fiel, eine Handbreit sank und dann von den Fluten davongerissen wurde. Der Sin'dorei zog ein gekrümmtes, schmales Messer aus seinem Rucksack und krempelte einen Ärmel hoch, setzte die Klinge über den tätowierten Unterarm und schlitzte sich die Haut auf. Rasch trat er an das Steinbecken heran und ließ das herausfließende Blutrinnsal in das Becken tropfen. Nach einem Augenblick schob er das Messer zurück in die Tasche und ließ den Ärmel wieder über seinen Arm fallen, bevor er ohne Zögern die Brücke betrat und sie überquerte, den zugehörigen Dämonen im Schlepptau. Es war keine Überraschung gewesen - er hatte bereits gewusst, welche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen der Herr dieser Hallen getroffen hatte, und ihm war auch bekannt gewesen, weshalb die Brücke so sauber war, wer sie tagtäglich säuberte. Raschen Schrittes trat Seth auf die auf der Gegenseite des Gewölbes in den Stein geschlagene Tür zu, die von zwei an den Seiten aufgestellten Statuen von Humanoiden geschützt wurde. Nach einem sorgfältigen Blick zu den beiden allerdings tatsächlich nur aus Stein bestehenden Wächtern trat der Blutelf durch das Portal. Ein in schummriges Licht getauchter Raum lag vor dem Elfen, der von nur noch zur Hälfte angesteckten Fackeln an den Wänden erhellt wurde. Kein Laut drang in die alte Grabkammer, selbst das Rauschen des gewaltigen Flusses keine zweihundert Meter entfernt war nicht mehr zu hören. In der Mitte des Saales erhob sich ein rechteckiger Steinquader aus dem Boden, auf dem eine Statue ruhte - ein Sarg. Tief durchatmend trat Seth näher heran und ließ dann an einer kleinen Stufe dem Teufelsjäger den Vortritt, dessen Tentakel sich in die Luft erhoben und den Schutzzauber des Raumes beseitigten - es war mächtige Magie, aber sie war auch alt und brüchig. Nun lag die Grabkammer so wie sie tatsächlich war vor dem Blutelfen: Hier und da lagen bereits lange dem Tod anheim gefallene Humanoide, skelettiert und noch in ihren Rüstungen steckend. Zwischen ihnen lagen überall zerbrochene Statuetten und kleine Skulpturen, die anscheinend einmal in den Nischen an den Wänden des Raumes standen. Die Steinplatte des Sarges selbst war blutbefleckt und vor ihr kniete eine hagere, geduckte Gestalt, wiegte sich wie im Wahn vor und zurück und murmelte leise für Seth unverständliche Litaneien. Der elfische Hexenmeister hob eine Hand und streckte sie der Gestalt entgegen - ein grüner Lichtblitz huschte durch den Raum und das rezitierende Etwas fiel regungslos zu Boden, geschwärzt der Leinensack, den es als Kleidung trug und das Fleisch darunter verbrannt. In aller Geduld trat Seth an den Sarg heran und drehte das Wesen mit der Fußspitze um: Entfernt an einen Menschen erinnernde Gestalt und eine grauenhafte Karikatur sahen ihm entgegen. Das Wesen besaß keine Augen, stattdessen spannte sich feste Haut über seine Augenhöhlen, unter denen sich unablässig etwas bewegte und drehte, als besäße es sehr wohl Augäpfel. Die Nase des Wesens war nicht vorhanden, es zogen sich lediglich zwei blutige Schlitze über die papierähnliche Haut. Der Mund des Wächters stand offen, die geschwärzten, spitz zulaufenden Zähne der Gestalt ragten nach vorne gebogen aus der Mundhöhle. Unmerklich zog Seth eine Braue in die Höhe und zog sein Messer. Als seine Arbeit beendet war, wandte er sich dem Sarg zu und neigte leicht den Kopf, bevor er die Hände hob und die Steinplatte vom Grabmal sprengte. Auch nun hallte kein Laut durch den Raum, auch nicht, als die Statue entzwei brach und gegen die hintere Wand schlug, ein Loch in den Fels dort brach und in die reißenden Fluten hinter der Grabkammer stürzte. Erregt bebend trat der Blutelf Schritt für Schritt die Stufen zum Sarg hoch und beugte sich über diesen. Eine längliche, gebogene Klinge über einem bereits lange verfallenen Holzstab funkelte ihm entgegen - eine Sense. Die langen, bleichen Finger griffen zitternd nach dem Metall, zogen es ohne Widerstand von dem zerbrechenden Holzschaft und schoben es in den Rucksack. Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen... Ungeliebtes Treffen ﻿Grau spannte sich der wolkenträchtige Himmel über die Hügel von Tirisfal, die noch aus der schwebenden Ruhe der Nacht erwachten. Die Morgendämmerung hatte bereits die ersten Tiere aus ihren Unterschlüpfen gelockt, die wie jedes Mal seit dem Fall des Reichs ruhelos durch die Wälder streiften. Die Ruinen Lordaerons erhoben sich düster über die dunklen Kronen der Tannen und Fichten, zeigten einem unwissenden Besucher nichts als die verwüstete Hauptstadt eines einst mächtigen Königreiches. Doch in den Katakomben unter der Stadt hielten die Verlassenen Hof, nicht gestört von der frühen Stunde - nach dort unten drang durch die Kanalisation nur sehr wenig Tageslicht, und das Treiben in der Unterstadt verlief so gut es ging unabhängig von der Uhrzeit, denn die Verlassenen, als die Untoten, die sie waren, konnten das Bedürfnis, zu schlafen, ohne Probleme vernachlässigen. Am zentralen Ring der Unterstadt, wo sich die von Fackeln erhellten und von Monstrositäten, dunklen Waldläuferinnen und Todeswachen gesicherten Flure der Stadt zu einem hohen Gewölbe vereinigten, trat einer der Verlassenen aus den Schatten eines der Gänge, die schlussendlich an die Oberfläche führen würden. Die gelblich schimmernden Augenhöhlen des Untoten schossen durch ie nähere Umgebung, ehe sie auf der Gestalt am Rand des Gewölbes ruhten. Seth stand mit verschränkten Armen am Rande des Zentralen Rings und verfolgte neutral das Geschehen unten in der Halle, in deren Mitte sich die Bank von Lordaeron befand, hinter deren Gittern reglos die Bankiers der Verlassenen ihrem Dienst harrten. Der Elf drehte mit schwach zuckenden Ohren den Kopf zur Seite, als hinter ihm ein Schlurfen ertönte und ein Verlassener in zerschlissenen Roben neben ihn trat. Der Untote imitierte die Haltung des Blutelfen und kreuzte knackend die Arme vor der Brust, ehe das verheerte Gesicht sich zu Seth wandte, der wieder starr nach vorne blickte. "Ihr... wart... im Ödland." Die Stimme des Untoten ähnelte dem Geräusch von Kreide auf einer Tafel und zog die Vokale unnatürlich in die Länge. Ja, Seth hatte die Reise angetreten, vor der sein Mentor ihn gewarnt, ja, die er ihm verboten hatte. "Ihr kennt die Antwort bereits." Knurrend wandte der Verlassene sich ab und entfernte sich ein Stück von dem Blutelfen. "Ich sagte Euch, dass Ihr nicht bereit dafür seid, Aschenschwinge." Der Untote drehte sich auf den Absätzen wieder um und funkelte den Sin'dorei mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Furcht vor dem Geschehenen an. Seth hingegen wandte sich in aller Ruhe seinem Mentor zu und ließ die Hände sinken, bevor er auf die Treppe zutrat. Deutlich widerstrebend folgte der kleine Untote ihm hinunter in die Halle. "Ich kam über die Brücke.." Murrend schüttelte Ephraim Locksley den Kopf und rang mit sich selbst im Streit die Hände. "Das Blutbecken war simple Magie. Keine Herausforderung...!" Nun wandte sich Seth doch um und musterte berechnend seinen Lehrer. "Ich beseitigte den Kämmerer." Erneut winkte der Verlassene ab und beeilte sich mit scharrenden Gelenken, dem rasch voranschreitenden Elfen zu folgen. Als eine Gruppe dunkler Kleriker ihnen entgegenkam, schwieg er einen Moment, ehe er erneut die Stimme erhob. "Ihr hört mir nicht zu, Elf - der Totenfluss ist bereits sehr alt und die Magie dort wird schwächer... ebenso der Kämmerer! Denkt daran, dass er über Jahrhunderte... Jahr für Jahr, Monat für Monat, Woche für Woche, Tag für Tag, St..." Ruckartig hob der ungebrochen marschierende Elf eine Hand. "Ich verstand schon bei den Jahren, was Ihr meintet..." "Tag für Tag... opferte er einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Anteil seines Blutes, um die Brücke seines Herren sauberhalten zu können. Und vergesst nicht, dass auch er es war, der all die glücklichen Seelen aus ihren Hüllen befreite, die über den Fluss bis in die Grabkammer gelangten!" Im Magierviertel angekommen stützte Seth beide Handflächen auf den vor ihm stehenden Tisch und taxierte abwartend die Züge seines Mentors - von dem aber keine Äußerung kam. "Ja, er war geschwächt... und doch kam ich durch die Illusion zum Grab des Schinders." Durch das sonst völlig stille Schreibzimmer hallte das kehlige Auflachen des verwesenden Menschen. "Ihr seid bis zu seinem Grab gekommen, Aschenschwinge? - wie wollt Ihr die Illusion überlistet haben?!" Seth richtete sich auf und wendete sich um, öffnete eine der Schubladen in dem sich düster an die Wand drängenden Schrank. Kurz blitzte Silber in den langen Fingern des Elfen auf, bevor er sich umwandte und die Sensenklinge auf den Tisch legte, über die im Dämmerlicht des dunklen Raumes ein schwaches Schimmern lief. Der Unterkiefer Locksleys senkte sich merklich, als die stärker glimmenden Augenhöhlen auf dem Artefakt ruhten. "Ihr... habt die Mondenklinge gefunden...?" Der Untote sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen und hob mit mahlenden Kiefern den Kopf. "Wie hab..." Dazwischengehend hob der bleiche Elf eine Hand und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. "Woher wusstet Ihr, dass sich überhaupt eine Illusion in der Grabkammer befand, Ephraim?" Mit absackendem Kopf knetete der Angesprochene die Hände und nickte abgehackt. "Ich... wusste... es. Genauso wie ich auch vom Kämmerer und... und... dem Schinder wusste..." Langsam nickend wandte der Blutelf sich ab und schob die glänzende Klinge zurück in den Schrank. "Natürlich... natürlich, wusstet Ihr das, Locksley." Schnappend hob der Verlassene den Kopf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Die Schutzstatuen am Sarg... des... Schinders... sind sie an Ort und Stelle?" Stumm verneinend schüttelte Seth den Kopf und hob diesen dann fragend. "Ihr solltet Euch beeilen." Von Untoten und Siegelflüchen Nichts hatte sich verändert... zumindest nicht in dem Gewölbe, durch das immer noch unverändert der Totenfluss strömte als wäre nichts geschehen, als hätte nichts in das seit Jahrhunderten unverändertes Gleichgewicht der Schutzzauber gestört. Doch ein Fremdkörper hatte das marode Gerüst einer uralten Architektur verletzt und war nun zurückgekehrt, um sein Werk zu vollenden. Seth stand erneut am Eingang der Halle, und er hatte sich allerdings verändert. Er trug zwar immer noch sein Messer bei sich, doch war die bei seinem letzten fatalen Besuch entwendete Sensenklinge inzwischen auf einem schwarzen Holzstab montiert auf seinem Rücken angebracht. Doch der hagere Blutelf selbst sah genauso verändert aus wie seine Bewaffnung - was auch immer mit ihm geschehen war, seitdem er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, es hatte seine Haare dünn werden lassen und seiner Kleidung Flecken beschert, die sich mit denen der Archäologen an der Akademie in Silbermond messen konnten. Keine Spur war mehr von dem eleganten Äußeren Seths geblieben, bis auf die immer noch silbern glänzende Kette um seinen Hals. An seinem rechten Mittelfinger zeichnete sich ein noch bleicherer Ring um die Fingerwurzel ab, als hätte er vor kurzem noch einen Ring getragen. Noch mürrischer als gewöhnlich schnippte er in einer stillen, in Langeweile gehüllten Spannung seinen Zigarettenstummel zur Seite, wo er in einer Felsspalte verschwand. Erst dann löste Seth die Sense von seinem Rücken und machte sich auf seinen Weg. Bereits aus zehn Metern Entfernung konnte der blasse Elf sehen, das etwas nicht stimmte. Der Totenfluss plätscherte harmonisch und ruhig durch die felsige Spalte mitten im Gewölbe, als flöße er stattdessen durch die friedlichen Weiten des Immersangwaldes. Die Lippen schürzend verurteilte Seth sich für diesen kurzen Gedanken an Quel'Thalas und setzte leise knurrend seinen Weg fort, ein Knurren das sich in der Resonanz, die sein Teufelsjäger erzeugte, fortsetzte. Vorsichtig trat der Hexenmeister an das Ufer heran und starrte das Schlimmste erwartend in die Untiefen des Wassers - und das Schlimmste trat ein - kein Untoter erwiderte seinen Blick, und keine Strömung drohte, jeden unvorsichtigen Abenteurer hinfort zu reißen. Langsam schlurfend, als hätte er sowieso alle Zeit der Welt. Tief durchatmend weiteten sich die Nasenflügel des Sin'dorei, als er noch einmal zum Himmel hochsah, der sternenklare Nacht zeigte, als wollten die Gestirne zusehen, was hier unten tief unter der Erde passieren würde. Kurz huschten die Finger Seths zu dem Drachenanhänger um seinen Hals, der kurz violett aufschimmerte, dann strich eine Fingerkuppe sanft über den hellen Ringabdruck an seiner Fingerwurzel. Dann tippte der weißhaarige Elf mit dem Ende der Sense das Steinbecken an, das auf dieser Seite des Ufers für das Blutopfer da war und hob die Waffe gleich darauf abwehrend vor die Brust, als hätte er gewusst, was ihn erwarten würde - nämlich dass sich einer der Wiedergänger wie aus dem Nichts aus dem bis zum letzten Augenblick ruhigen Wasser auf ihn stürzen würde und ihn zu Boden stoßen würde. Der Untote war viel größer als Seth und auch schwerer, und der Hexer stürzte schwer auf den kahlen Felsen. Hätte der von Magie belebte Wächter eine Waffe getragen, es wäre die letzte Stunde des Artefaktjägers gewesen, doch er war unbewaffnet und legte seine Pranken an den Kopf des Elfen, um ihm durch einen schnellen Ruck das Genick zu brechen. Hektisch irrten Seths blasse Augen zu der Sensenklinge, doch diese lag silbern glänzend zwischen seinem Brustkorb und der verrotteten Ruine des Untoten eingeklemmt und berührte den Wiedergänger nur an der Spitze, ohne ihm auch nur einen Kratzer zugefügt zu haben. Keine Chance, einen Stoß anzusetzen, der einen bereits Toten erneut töten könnte. Der Hexenmeister schloss die Augen, ein gewisser Teil seines Wesens dazu bereit, zu sterben - doch ein anderer, in Erinnerung an manche Zeiten in Tirisfal, bäumte sich auf und öffnete die Augen, und als sich die Finger des Elfen um den Holzschaft seiner Waffe krallte, explodierte dunkle Energie in der Sensenklinge und fuhr in den Körper des Untoten, der ein, zwei Meter vom immer noch am Boden liegenden Elfen zurückgeworfen wurde. Hustend rollte sich Seth zur Seite weg und kam stolpernd auf die Beine, ehe er sich umdrehte und ein unwirklich grün sirrender Chaosblitz fegte den Torso des Wiedergängers hinfort, der implodierte und auf dem karstigen Boden zusammenbrach. Erneut tief durchatmend strich sich der Hexer kurz über die Augen und eilte dann erneut an das Steinbecken heran. Nur für einen Moment hielt er inne, überlegend, ob es richtig sei, zu tun, was er nun tun wollte - dann zischte die Sense auf den Felsen hinab und zertrümmerte das filigrane, auf der Felssäule sitzende, Becken, das daraufhin krachend zu Boden stürzte. Seufzend hob Seth die kurz von sich silbern abhebenden Runen gezierte Klinge und trat vorsichtig den Stand ausbalancierend auf die Brücke - nun war der Schutzzauber, wie er war gebrochen - der Zauber der Brücke war an die Opferbecken gekettet, und da dasjenige am jenseitigen Ufer nur die Hälfte der Magie in sich trug, verflüchtigte sich nun auch diese und die Brücke wurde zu dem, was sie war. Im Gehen warf der Elf einen Blick in den nun ruhigen Fluss, und nun, wo sich der erste Wiedergänger gezeigt hatte, zeigten sich auch die anderen animierten Hüllen unter der flimmernden Wasseroberfläche. Doch das Steinbecken war zerstört und da Seth auf der Brücke stand, konnte er seinen Weg fortsetzen wie ein gewöhnlicher "Besucher" dieses Hauses. Erst als er auf der anderen Seite des Ufers stand, seinen Fuß auf den Fels gesetzt hatte, setzten sich die Wiedergänger in Bewegung, und stürzten sich auf den Sin'dorei - Schützend zog Seth Energie aus der Luft um sich herum wie einen Kokon und ließ sie dann nach außen explodieren, als sich die untoten Wächter weit genug genähert hatten - erneut flogen Leichen durch die Luft, und jene, die im Wasser landeten, standen wieder auf und näherten sich schlurfend dem nun zum Gegner gewordenen Opfer, während die auf den Felsen verstreuten Wächter regungslos liegen blieben. Blinzelnd sah Seth zwischen den Toten und den nicht ganz so Toten hin und her und trat langsam vom Fluss zurück, sodass die noch stehenden Untoten einen längeren Weg zu ihm haben würden - und wie gedacht, brachen zwei der Angreifer kurz vor ihm zusammen, einem dritten gelang es, eine Hand nach dem Elfen auszustrecken, die von sich schnell ausbreitenden, grünlichen Flammen verschlungen wurde, die den ganzen Körper erfassten und vernichteten. Hatten die Wiedergänger das Wasser verlassen, das so lange den marode gewordenen Beschwörungszauber gebunden hatte, war ihr einziges Ziel ihr Opfer zu töten - und der Magier, der dieses Siegel gesetzt hatte, hatte anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieses Opfer sich so weit vom Ufer entfernen würde.